Alignment Point (AP)
Alignment Point is also known as AP for short. The AP system was added to Graal in mid 2012. It was originally used in PC Graal Online the Adventure. The purpose of AP system is to show your purity. If you have a high AP (40+) represents peaceful. If you have a low AP (39-) represents harmful. It's affected by Player Killing. Before the AP system was added every player had a teal name, the color of 65 AP. Staff members were represents by having a gold name. If your AP is below 20, it will increase by 1 automatically every 2.5 minutes. Every time your AP reaches a new multiple of 20, the time for it to increase will double. Additionally, the higher your AP and the AP of the player that you kill, the more AP you will lose. Killing players with 19 or fewer AP will not reduce yours at all. For those with 0 AP and want to know how long it will take to get to 100 without losing any in the middle, it will take 1550 minutes, which is more than a whole day (25 5/6 hours). For mew players that have 50 AP, it will take 1,300 minutes without losing any to get to 100. (21 2/3 hours) Graal Bible AP Definition AP is a Graal-wide abbreviation for Alignment Points; this is a scale from zero to one hundred which indicates how good or bad a player is. Everytime you kill another player (except in a spar zone), your AP drops, and it takes time to regenerate. You can see your alignment points on your profile: other players see your AP by the color of your name. Players with 0 AP have a black name and yellow name, 25 a reddish color, 50 white, 75 blue, and 100 gold, with variances in between. Players with below 39 AP cannot be healed by normal means, and players with 100 AP cannot be harmed by swords. AP Formula PKer's AP after kill = (PKer's Current AP/20+1)*(Killed Player's AP/20)http://forums.graalonline.com/forums/showthread.php?t=80246 AP by Color * 100 AP - Gold (Saint) * 95 AP - Dark Blue * 90 AP - Blue * 85 AP - Sky Blue * 80 AP - Light Blue * 75 AP - Dark Teal * 70 AP - Teal * 65 AP - Light Teal * 60 AP - Very light teal and white * 50 AP - White * 40 AP - Light Red * 30 AP - Red * 20 AP - Dark Red * 10 AP - Brown and Yellow * 5 AP - Dark Brown and Yellow * 0 AP - Black and Yellow(Killer) Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages of 100 AP (Saint): Nobody can kill you with sword. You have the holy golden name that was previously admin exclusive. You feel a sense of accomplishment when you get 100 AP because it takes a while to get it. You're more obligated to do things such as make money, buy stuff, and interact with other players through chat. Disadvantages of 100 AP (Saint): No towering. You can't kill anyone or block areas in towers. You will automatically lose sainthood the moment you kill someone. You will see people trying to block doors you wanna go into in a pk area and you will be forced to either lose saint or not be able to get in. In this sense, events are much harder to get into because you can't hit people out of your way when the doorway is crowded. Advantages of 0 AP (Pker): You can feel free do get good stats and do whatever you want without worrying about losing AP. You can take towers. Disadvantages of 0 AP (Pker): No healing. You'll just have to kill yourself with a bomb if you don't want people to kill you. Also be sure to do this when there is nobody near you or in your house if you don't want others to steal your bombs and arrows. Reference